


a favour

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tom is a little shit, but serge likes that kind of thing. plus eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a favour

"come on man, just do it" tom lifts himself up onto the counter, swinging his legs to make his heels click against the cupboard doors "you did it for ian, come on" tom knows hes pouting but its not fair. serge is sitting on the couch reading a magazine trying and hopefully failing to listen to him whine.

"i would do it myself but you know i cant with the, the thing? what do you call it, it wont work, the thing?!" serge lets out a large sigh before getting to his feet, his fingers are already reaching for the pencil in toms hand and ignoring the grin on his face. "a pencil tom, its a bloody eyeliner pencil. come here!"

tom grins and shuffles forward on the counter until hes almost at the edge "think you have to come closer to me now mate" serge rolls his eyes and shifts forward. toms thighs part and widen as serge inches closer until hes as close as he can be to tom. toms grinning in the way he knows should irritate serge, mouth wide and smiley and eyes crinkling in the corner. but tom knows hes won anyway so shrugs and reaches up to tug at one of the curls at the back of serges head.

"knock it off tom" serge shrugs but still lifts the pencil up to check the point of it. satisfied it seems sharp enough serge takes a breath before asking tom to shut his eyes. toms grin slackens slightly as he lets his eyes close, leaning his upper body forward as if offering himself even more than usual.

serges hand is gentle on toms face, fingers calm as they curl and then push toms head up into the light. the first scritch of the pencil makes tom jump slightly which makes serge let out an annoyed noise of his own. "keep still" tom keeps his eyes closed but whispers "easy for you to say" before shrugging his shoulders and letting out another deep breath.

this time when the pencil comes back in contact with his skin tom is prepared and listens to the way the kohl smoothes along under his eye with a soft swish of sound. tom can hear serge breathing from being so close. the soft inhale and then gentle exhale every couple of seconds. tom listens to the way his own breathing changes, merges with serges own after a while before noticing that serge has moved onto the other eye.

"you going to-" toms question is interupted by a quiet "shhh" that earns him a gust of breath against his slowly heating face. tom can feel serges gaze on him as he leans back to take a look before the pencil is back on his skin with a click of serges tongue. 

toms eyes are starting to feel heavy, the added kohl making them seem strange and new and tom cant wait to have a look in the mirror. wonders if the liner will make his eyes seem bigger or smaller. he remembers when serge wore it that one time and how it made his eyes pop even more then usual. tom is so busy thinking about these things that he doesnt feel the fingers running across his hair or the quiet exhalation against his mouth until serge is shaking at his knee.

"open your eyes" tom takes a minute before finally letting his eyes slip open, the light hurts a little and tom has to blink before finally looking back at serge "so?" serge tilts his head with a questioning look "so...?" tom rolls his eyes feeling the way they pull taut and strange now with the added kohl "so...how hot do i look? come on man" tom watches the way serges eyes widen before he lets himself chuckle

"you're a little shit you know that right?" tom laughs and lets his heels click against the cupboard doors once again before serge is reaching down to press at his knees to stop the movement and leaning over to press his mouth to toms. the laughter ends abruptly as tom lets himself push into the kiss. 

tom can feel serges fingers curl around his knees, the knowledge of them there making something twist in his stomach which makes him want to kiss serge all the more. a few minutes pass before the fingers move, palms running up past toms thighs, then waist and chest until finally tom can feel them cup at his face before thumbs smooth along his closed eyelids. tom pulls back aware that hes still wearing the eyeliner to glare a little at serge. 

serge grins and smoothes his palms over the new short hair on toms head before finally running his thumbs over toms eyelids a final time "now you look hot" toms grin turns into a smirk before hes leaning in to wrap his hands around the back of serges neck "damn right"


End file.
